Sasu, I Love You
by VintageChelsie
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been dating for two years and had never had sex. This year for Christmas though they have decided to only give each other one meaningful present. What could it be and how could it effect their relationship? Lemon, yaoi, angst


_**Sasu, I Love You**_

Title: Sasu, I Love You

Author: Chelsie (:

Beta Reader: Didn't get this one betaed

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Status: 1/1

Rating: Mature 18+

Pages: 8

Warnings: yaoi, lemon, character death….

**AN: So… I made this one for Christmas (: I hope you like it! PLEASE R&R! **

I heard a slight shuffle of the covers next to me and tilted my head to see Sasuke sitting up while shaking his hair out. He was wearing the boxers I got him for his birthday last year and I must say that I'm glad I got the size small ones. They fit around his torso perfectly and were tight in his crotch area.

He turned his head towards me and gave me my favorite smile before saying, "Merry Christmas Naru."

I smiled back at him while I sat up and ran my fingers through my blond locks. I peeked through my fingers and whispered, "Merry Christmas to you too Love."

I loved everything about Sasuke. He was so patient and loving and knew just how to make me happy. Him and I had been dating for about two years and still hadn't had sex. I wasn't ready and he knew that, hence me saying he's so patient.

We started living together once we got out of college last year and haven't left each other's side since then. I loved him more then anything on this planet. I loved the way his fingers grace my skin and leave a fiery trail behind. Or when he kisses me and knows just the right way to move his tongue to make me moan.

So, my Christmas present to him this year was my virginity. I was tired of waiting and I knew he was too. Yeah, he would wait for years if that's what I wanted, but I didn't want to wait that long and I'm sure he's getting bored with just cuddling and kissing.

This year we had decided to give each other only one present, but the present had to be something very meaningful. I had spent weeks trying to think of something that would mean something to him, but I couldn't think of anything. That was until I came up with the idea of giving him my virginity. We already knew we were going to get married; so, why not?

I slipped out of bed and pulled a t-shirt on before I followed Sasuke down stairs. He was only inches in front of me, but I felt like he was too far away. So, I grabbed his hand and held it while we walked down to our Christmas tree. I was excited to see what he got me, but I was hoping it wasn't anything too expensive. I knew Sasuke and knowing him he got me something that cost way too much. I would be happy with a pair of socks that had my name on them.

We stepped to the Christmas tree and saw two little boxes sitting perfectly under the tree. I had wrapped Sasuke's present in bright orange wrapping and a midnight black bow on top. My present from Sasuke was wrapped in dark blue wrapping with a lighter blue bow on top. You could tell whose favorite color was orange and whose was blue.

Sasuke handed me mine first and I tore into it. I must have looked like a five year old that had just gotten a huge cake for his birthday. I knew I could have been more adult about it, but I was just too excited. Once the wrapping was off and I took it out of the box all I saw was a small jewelry box. How is this meaningful?

I heard a soft chuckle before Sasuke spoke. "Don't jump to conclusions. Open the box and see what's inside."

I did as I was told and when I opened the top I saw the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a blue crystal with the Uchiha crest engraved in it. Sasuke took it from my hands and placed it around my neck.

He kissed the side of my face while whispering, "It's what an Uchiha gives the person they're going to marry. Have you ever noticed how all the Uchiha women have these necklaces? It means that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Uzumaki Naruto, will you marry me? Will you stay with me for the rest of our lives and love me?"

I looked up to him with tears in my eyes and said a quick, "Yes."

Sasuke bent down and kissed my supple lips before he picked up his present from me. He simply pulled on the bow so it would fall apart and took the wrapping off. He meddled with the box a little until the top came off and there sat a piece of paper. It read:

Sasuke,

I love you dearly. So much that I would go against my belief and give you this… my body. I want you to make love with me right now at this very moment. I am giving you my virginity. It is the most precious thing to me and I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to give it to.

Your Love,

Uzumaki Naruto

Sasuke looked at me with clear shock on his face. I was always so protective of my body and scared of the pain sex could bring and he knew that. He placed his hand on my hip and looked up with a sorrowful expression. I couldn't fathom why he would be so upset, but he sure looked it.

He opened his mouth a few times before he actually said anything. "Naruto, you know it's not my first time and I know it hurts. I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you. I would rather you had sex with someone else before me. It may be more special if you had sex with another virgin or if we waited until we got married."

I looked up with a tear streaked face and placed my hand over his that was on my hip. "Love, we're already engaged. We're going to get married. I couldn't forgive myself if I had sex with another man while I'm in love with you. I know it's going to hurt, a lot, but I'm ready to feel that for you. I NEED you inside me. Please Sasu… make love with me."

He put one hand on my lower back and the other behind my head before he placed a forceful kiss on my lips. I felt a tear hit my check, but it wasn't mine, but his. I knew he didn't want to hurt me, but I needed this. All I could do was try to hide the pain I was about to feel.

He picked me up bridal style and started walking towards our bedroom. I played with the hem of his shirt until he finally just pulled it off. Once it was off I started placing light, feather kisses on his stomach and chest. He was beautifully built, he had ripples flowing down his stomach, but not to where he looked like he worked out; they were just natural for him.

His skin was perfect. No scars or acne or blemishes; just pure pale, white skin that reminded me of marble. As for me, I had a very feminine figure. I had curves, but I had a few ripples on my stomach. My skin had scars and was very tan. I couldn't see why Sasuke had picked me. He had girls all over him in college and even though he's gay, he could have just had a house whore. No, he had more then just girls all over him. He had nearly all the gay guys on campus wanting him too.

He opened the bedroom door roughly considering he was holding me up with his hands and slammed it shut once we got inside. He laid me on our bed and walked over to the dresser drawer. When he came back he had a small bottle with a blue top. I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled before whispering, "Lube."

I nodded so he knew I understood and looked at the ceiling. If I said I wasn't nervous then that would be the biggest lie of my life. I was beyond nervous. My skin felt clammy and my stomach was performing a circus act. I fiddled with my fingers and stared at one spot in the ceiling.

I looked to my side to see Sasuke was just standing there, watching me. I felt a tad awkward and decided to show that I wanted this. I never got dressed this morning so all I had on were my boxers. I pulled them down to show my soft cock and decided that I needed to harden that up.

I placed my tan fingers around the shaft and proceeded to stroke myself. I had never one this; I had never done anything to my body. It felt amazing and I couldn't believe I had never done it before. I sped my pace up; tightening my grip once I got near the head. I was gasping and moaning things even I couldn't understand.

I turned my head to the side and saw Sasuke absentmindedly rubbing his dick through his boxers. I felt drool dribble down my chin and decided to prepare myself. Hell, Sasuke needed to know that I was serious.

I wasn't sure what I should do to prepare myself. I had never done it before so how could I know? I decided to just rub my entrance hoping Sasuke would get the point. I placed my index finger on my tight hole and rubbed it in slow, circular motions. I turned my head again, but this time Sasuke was completely undressed, rubbing his dick in quick motions, and massaging his balls.

Sasuke walked over to me and pulled my hand away from my hot hole. He instead sucked on the finger I just had on my hole and once that was clean and bent down and kissed me. His lips moved with mine until I moaned from my dick not being taken cared of.

"Hush, you need to be patient if you don't want this to hurt. I know you're eager and this feeling of pleasure is amazing, but trust me. I've done this enough to know what I'm doing," Sasuke whispered in my ear just as I started to buck my hips.

I obeyed and tried my hardest to stay calm. Sasuke kissed my neck and continued his way down until he got to my collarbone. I felt a small wave of pleasure when he sucked right below my collarbone and he seemed to notice. He continued to suck there until I felt a hot sensation take its place. I had guessed he had left a hicky, but I was fine with that. It showed that I was his.

He moved his way down until he got to the tattoo on my stomach. It was an odd design I had made while in class, but I liked it and had gotten it tattooed around my belly button. He dipped his tongue in my navel and got a nice shiver from me when he did it.

He continued to kiss down until he got to my pubic hair and purposely skipped over my cock. Sasuke spread my legs wide and licked my inner thighs. He moved his head up some and began to suck on my sac. I felt his saliva running down my sac and to my entrance. The sensation felt amazing and I started to stroke the head of my cock; twisting it and spreading the pre-cum all over it. I occasionally dipped my finger nail into the slit and rubbed it until more pre-cum came out.

Sasuke pulled my hand away from my cock, but it was immediately surrounded by something better; his mouth. His hot, wet cavern felt amazing to my dick. I placed my hands in his hair and gripped too tightly, but I couldn't control myself.

I pulled on his hair while moaning out, "Ah! Sas… Sasuke! Yes! Ohhh… Lick me. Suck my dick off so hard! Please baby."

After my complaining about not having it hard enough he pulled his mouth off of my dick and reached over for the lube. He placed a small amount on his fingers and played with my entrance. He moved his head up and placed a deep kiss on my lips while he shoved one finger into my hot heat. It didn't hurt has much as I thought it would, but it was still uncomfortable.

Sasuke pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. He gave me a small smile before he lunged the second finger in. I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and tried to keep my eyes open, but they shut without my permission. Sasuke began to suck on my tender spot below my collarbone while he stretched me out. I tried my hardest to hide that I was in pain and it seemed to work because he didn't stop.

I felt Sasuke bite into my tender spot before I felt a third finger go into my tight hole. I couldn't hide the pain by this point. I screamed out a few profanities before I felt nothing inside me. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke looking down at me. He had worry clearly written on his face. He reached one hand up and started stroking my cheeks and jaw.

"I'm so sorry Naru. I'll stop, okay?" He kissed my forehead and pulled away from me.

I placed my fingers at my entrance and shoved three fingers into my hole. I began thrusting them in and out, ignoring the stinging in my lower back and the burning at my entrance. I gasped out Sasuke's name and he turned around to see me fingering myself. I had more drool falling out of my mouth and falling down my cheeks, jaw, and chin as I hit something that made all this pain worth while.

I screamed out Sasuke's name and began to thrust faster and harder. Sasuke seemed to know what happened because he walked back over and quickly pulled my fingers out. I groaned in dissatisfaction, but quickly got over it as I felt Sasuke's bulbous head at my entrance. He gave me a quick glance as if he was contemplating not plunging in. So, what did I do? I shoved myself on his dick.

He gasped out and I noticed that Sasuke was much bigger then three fingers. Tears were beginning to form in the corner of my eyes and were about to fall out until Sasuke kissed them away. I couldn't believe what was happening then and there. I was on my back, legs spread wide, with a dick in my ass. I wasn't complaining though. I loved how I was right then and there.

Sasuke bent down and breathed on my neck before he slightly pulled out and slowly pushed back in. The movement on my hole felt hot and uncomfortable, but I could deal with it. Sasuke placed his hands on my hips and continued his slow pace back and forth. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and I knew he was retraining himself from slamming himself in and out of me. This was another reason why I loved him. He had perfect control and the only reason why he was controlling himself was because he loved me as well.

I loved the feel of him slowly moving in and out of me. I loved his breath on my hot skin. I loved the way his fingers were caressing me. I loved all the sensations he was giving me. It felt amazing and I loved that I was feeling this with the person I loved the most. I loved this man… and nothing could change that. If I lost him then I don't think I could ever lover another as I have loved him.

I felt a tightening sensation in my lower stomach and wasn't sure what it was from. Is this how it's supposed to feel? I wasn't sure so I asked, "Sasu… my stomach… it hurts."

He looked at me and whispered into my skin, "You're about to cum. Just allow the feeling to pass and then you're done. I'm close too. Only a minute longer. Will you cum with me?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the love I was shown in front of me. "How?"

"On the count of three just let the feeling go."

I shook my head in agreement before I heard Sasuke count, "Three… Two… One!"

With that said I let the sensation take over me and I saw stars. I had never came before, but it felt amazing. I felt Sasuke fill me to the brim and I felt my cum on my stomach and chest. I felt his heaving chest against mine and his hands that were intertwining with my fingers. I could feel his love radiating off of him in waves.

Sasuke rolled onto his side and looked deep into my eyes. His dark eyes held care and love. I felt an all new feeling in my body when I looked into his eyes. He smiled at me and I loved how that smile was only for me. No one could take that smile from me. That smile made my heart flutter and my mind turned into mush. This man was and always would be on my mind.

I was never sure why he chose me, but I'm glad he did. Sasuke pulled on the necklace he gave me and pulled me into a deep kiss. This kiss was not like any of the others he's given me. This one was filled with passion and love. It felt urgent and kind of odd, but this was my favorite kiss.

Sasuke pulled away from me and gave me the same sorrowful look he did when he received his present. He pulled me into a hug while he whispered, "Naru, I've been keeping this secret from you. I won't live much longer. I have cancer. I've had it since I was little and we've tried every treatment, but by the time they had found it… it was too late. Naruto, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

I sat up and looked down at him. I couldn't believe it. The love of my life… the most important person in my life was dieing. I felt hot tears fall from my eyes, but that isn't what made me notice I was crying. It was that my tears fell onto Sasuke's cheek. What would I do without him? He was my life. He was my other half. That would be like taking the battery from a car. It wouldn't run and I wouldn't either.

"No, you're lying! Don't joke like that! You can't fucking make jokes like that! We just got engaged! And… and we just had sex!" By that point tears were falling like a waterfall and I was beating Sasuke's chest.

He just pulled me into a tight embrace before he whispered, "Naru… I'm so sor…" His voice cracked and he broke down into tears. Sasuke never cried… he didn't even cry when his father died. I heard a loud, broken scream and I noticed that it was Sasuke's scream. I continued to sob into his chest thinking about my future without him. I couldn't leave him… I would die before I let that happened.

"Sasu, don't cry… I'll go with you. When you think you're going to pass… I'll commit suicide." Sasuke pulled me back and looked deep into my eyes before he screamed at me for the first time. "You fucking idiot! Hell no! When I die you HAVE to live on! I know what I'm doing isn't fair. I know I'm leaving you behind with a heart full of hurt and fear and rage, but I would rather you feel that then for you to feel nothing at all. Naru, I love you, so so much."

"Sasu, I love you too… more then you can imagine."

_**One Year Later**_

Sasuke had passed away on our wedding night. The doctors said it was from all the emotions he was feeling and it triggered something. I can't remember everything he said because I was more focused on the fact that my husband had just died. He was right… he left me with a heart filled of hurt and fear and rage, but I wouldn't change anything. I'm happy I met him and that we spent three glorious years together.

Three years of love and passion. Three years of emotion that should be illegal to feel. I loved him and I still do. I promised myself that I would never love another man as I have him. He was everything to me and so much more.

I sold our house and everything else in it. I didn't need the reminders of what I used to have. I didn't want to be reminded that I used to have a life full of love and happiness because all I feel is hate and hurt now. Sasuke said it would heal in time though. He said I was still young and that I had plenty of time to find a new lover, but he never got that no one could replace him.

All I kept was the clothes on my back, my wallet, a few pictures of us, and the necklace he gave me. My engagement "ring". I also have my wedding ring, but it stays in my pocket. I tried to keep it on, but the pain was unbearable. Perhaps one day I'll be able to wear it again, but for now… it stays in my pocket.

Well, I've got to go. I have a train to catch… I'm going to New York like Sasu always wanted to do… I can tell him about it in heaven. Anyways, I'm off!

~The End~


End file.
